Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of device discovery in a network environment. More specifically, this invention relates to the automatic IP configuration of any device on a network by leveraging a known, other interface.
Description of the Related Art
A Digital Front End/External Print Controller, referred to herein simply as a “DFE,” is a network device which manages a multifunction printer. Such DFE exposes various services of the multifunction printer to a public network. Typically, multifunction printers today connect to a DFE with an interface for data communication and connect with a network interface for other services such as scanning, SNMP, etc. For purposes of discussion herein, a multifunction printer is a printer that provides services beyond printing, such as but not limited to scanning, photocopying, faxing, and so on. Presently, to provide such services that are in addition to printing services, a DFE needs to know the Internet Protocol (IP) address of the multifunction printer.
It should be appreciated that the above described scenario need not be limited to a DFE needing to know the IP address of a connected multifunction printer. Indeed, it is contemplated that any network device may need to know the IP address of any other device with which the network device is already in communication.
A network printer auto-detection technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,823, filed May 8, 1997 to M. A. Sorkin, G. Welker, S. H. Beckstead, T. Shaffar, and M. P. Murphy. According to such technique, the network address of the printer is automatically detected by a method and a system in which a non-print job, which includes a job header identifying the sending computer, is generated by the computer and transmitted via a spooler to the printer. The printer responds by transmitting an acknowledgment which includes the network address of the printer, to the sending computer. The sending computer identifies and stores the printer address therein. Thereafter, the printer address stored at the computer can be used to provide direct communications with the printer, for purposes of certain printer related functions such as determining the printer configuration or set-up, or monitoring the printer.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,270 filed Jun. 6, 1990 to A. B. Oppenheimer, S. J. Findley, and G. Sidhu, a method and apparatus for determining whether an alias is available to uniquely identify an entity in a communications system is discussed. A technique for determining the location of an entity using an alias or entity name in a communication system is discussed. A second node or entity transmits a first signal to a first router connected to a first local network of the communication system including the alias, wherein the alias includes a zone name. The first router forwards a second signal including the entity name from the first signal to other routers in the network until a second router connected to nodes having the zone name in the entity name is located. Each second router translates the second signal into a third signal which includes the alias, and using a first zone multicast address, multicasts the third signal to a first set of nodes. Each node of the first set of nodes determines whether the zone name contained within the alias is equal to a zone identifier for each node of the first set of nodes. Each node having the zone name determines whether the alias contained within the third signal is equal to alias information for the node. A first entity having the alias then transmits a fourth signal, which includes its network address, to the second entity in response to the third signal.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,829, filed Jan. 10, 1991 to K. J. Dunlap, a protocol is provided in which a sending host stores a physical address of a target host as part of the resolution of the physical address from a network address; the sending host keeps track of the elapsed time after physical address storage; upon a subsequent usage of the stored physical address, the sending host tests for the validity of the stored physical address; if the stored physical address is still valid, the sending host can use it to transmit data to the target host; if the stored physical address is no longer valid, then the sending host transmits a broadcast packet onto the network to resolve the physical address of the target host.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,778, filed Apr. 5, 1991 to G. V. Vacon and J. A. Visser, a data communications network having a number of servers and a number of service providers is disclosed to employ an improved protocol for translating service names to network addresses. A server sends a multi-cast message to all service providers requesting a service needed by one of the user terminals connected to this server. In the request, the service is identified by function, rather than by address. Any node which provides this service, receiving the request and able to reply, sends a reply message immediately to the server. The reply message identifies the node, such as a service provider, by network address such that a transaction with this provider can be initiated by the server immediately. If the service provider cannot reply, a third party node can send a reply to identify the provider by address. If the server does not receive a reply from the provider or a third party, then a cache of network addresses of services most recently used by the server is searched for this particular service. The cache may include a separate local cache for each user terminal connected to this server, with each local cache containing the service and address for the last-used service for one of the user terminals. In addition, a secondary cache is maintained for all items replaced in the local caches when they are updated. When the cache is searched both local and secondary, if the service address is found, a transaction is begun immediately by the server to utilize the service. If not found in the cache, the server waits for a service advertisement to appear on the network, and obtains the network address of the provider from the advertisement.